


Vigil

by Ode_to_Eorzea



Series: People of the Realm [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, FFXIV Spoilers, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_to_Eorzea/pseuds/Ode_to_Eorzea
Summary: Alphinaud fighting sleep to watch over a sleeping friend.





	Vigil

She can’t help but smile when she sees the boy. Head bobbing up and down as he leans forward on his knees, denying himself the comfort of resting is upper half against the wall. Or the warmth of a proper bed, which he likely hadn’t felt for at least two nights. 

Not since before they set off with Aymeric to plead for Hraesvelgr’s aid; when they took on and conquered his trials to test their strength. 

When they flew straight forth to face Nidhogg and his horde; when they prized the eyes of the great wyrm off the armor of the man he currently sat vigil over. 

Walking down the dimly lit hallway, N’ailah gives a heartfelt nod to a passing chirugeon, their face weary with exhaustion. Her boots softly clacking against the stone floors, she reaches her target and gently pats his fluffy, white hair. 

“Alphinaud,” she calls, smile widening as he snaps up. “You fell asleep. Think that means you should go to bed.”

“Has he awakened!?” the boy cries out. He gazes in anticipation, one eye still half-lidded from his disrupted sleep.

“Not yet,” she replies with a shrug. “J’abari said they’ve done what they can. But it’d be dangerous to mess with his aether currents any more. So, all we can do now is wait.”

“I see,” he mutters quietly, lowering his head again. Whether it was from exhaustion or the news, N’ailah couldn’t tell. She closes her eyes a moment, noticing the great fatigue building in her as well. 

“Move up.”

Before he can question, the Miqo’te steps quietly on to the bench and nudges the boy with her knee. Alphinaud jolts to his feet. He turns to balk at her as she jumps down to sit in his spot with a laugh.

“I said up, not out, ye.”

With a smirk she grabs his arm, spins him so his back is towards her, then pulls him down. She stifles a coming laugh as yelps at the force. 

“Y-ye gods, N’ailah!” She can hear the blush on his face as she flings her arms over his shoulders. “This is highly inappropriate!”

“You not going to bed so I got to make you,” she explains simply. With a sigh she rests her head against the wall behind her. “The wall ain’t that nice to lean against, so you can lean against me instead. Besides, like I told you, you still a kid. No problem.”

“Thank you for the reminder,” he says dispondantly. But he doesn’t fight anymore, instead gently leaning back into her, rolling his head to rest on her shoulder. “A bit of sleep might do me well. I know it does no one any good sitting here and denying myself rest, but I just...gods, I hope he wakes.”

“Me too,” she mumbles gently. “But he will. He will, ye?”

And to the gentle lull of Alphinaud’s breathing, they both find sleep long denied to both of them.


End file.
